1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractors having cushioned bulldozer blades and, in particular, to a mounting assembly for a cushioned bulldozer blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cushioned bulldozer blade mounting assemblies have been known and used for a considerable period of time. However, some currently available mounting assemblies have no cushioning in the mounting assembly between the blade and the tractor frame and have the mounting assembly connected directly from the blade to the tractor frame, such that undesirable "racking" of the frame results therefrom. Still other current mounting assemblies have cushioning means, but the connections for the mounting assemblies and cushioning means are directly between the blade and tractor frame.
All of these prior art devices have mounting assemblies with three or four connections directly between the tractor frame and the blade whereby a relatively rigid transmission of force through the mounting assembly creates increased loads on the pivot shaft between the roller frame and the tractor frame and creates increased loads on the tractor main frame.